Fifty Shades Innocent
by witchymoon
Summary: Christian Grey is stuck in a rut of the BDSM lifestyle with another mundane sub. Suddenly, a beautiful, mysterious, and shy girl walks into the same club as him. Can he let his walls down and allow himself to love and be loved? Rated M for sexual content, language, and some triggering scenes. No cheating, HEA, some light BDSM scenes.
1. Chapter 1

CPOV

They've changed the lighting since I came here last. Its a deeper tone of red, making it a little more difficult to see my surroundings. The music seems to be louder, too.

I'm back at the bar I'm so used to coming to ; the bar that is so discreetly hidden that the normal person would have no idea the kind of kinky sex dungeon they are near when they walk by it. This is where I come when I get bored; when I begin to find my current sub dull and sex with her tedious. It happens every time, a few months in. It also usually happens when the sub confesses her feelings for me and wants "more". The word itself makes me feel sick to my stomach. The thought of a woman being close to me emotionally or knowing the true me is truly terrifying. I've come to accept this part of me, and I'm ok with the thought that I will never feel love and will never allow myself to be loved.

And Leila had just last week confessed her love for me and begged me for more, on her hands and knees, mind you. Usually a woman in that position makes my heart race, but this time is was repulsive. I yelled at her to stand up and to never mutter those words again. Usually when I hear those words I usually end the contract right then and there, but I'll let Leila slide this once. Mainly because she's the least difficult sub I've ever had, so I'll play along just a little while longer, so long as those words don't come up again. But she was boring me way before she said I love you.

So here we are, walking into the bar where we first met. She had initially caught my eye because her hair was so long and her eyes so big. I could tell right away from out first conversation that she would be a good sub, and she has been, but that's all she's ever been : good. What a mundane, drab word. She clings onto my arm as we walk down the stairs and my body resists the urge to peel her hands off of me. _Let her touch you, you monster. Its the least you could do._

We reach the bottom of the stairs and I survey the room. Boring. All around are your basic old, out of shape men in leather vests and masks. The women are head to toe in leather, just like Leila. I told her not to, that it was tacky as fuck, but she insisted. I was always made fun of around here for wearing my regular clothes here, but for me the life style is not about the clichés. Its simply about the power and control. I have no desire to walk around with a whip in my hand. I'm so confident in my dominance that I feel no need to dress like I'm intimidating and aggressive.

"I'm going to get a drink" I lean down and say into her ear.

"I'll come," she says.

"No" I say too quickly. Her huge eyes show her pain. I curse myself silently. "I mean, you should go and mingle". Her eyes go from sad to shocked.

"Mingle?! You know I can't do that!"

"You know what I mean," I say with an eye roll. "With the women. Your friends are here," I say as I nod over to a group of women that I know she associates with. She gives me one more look of both concern and sadness before muttering a simple "yes, sir" and walking off.

I sigh in relief as I feel her presence leave mine. I can breath again. Its amazing what the words _I love you_ do to my labido. My dick hasn't been hard since.

I sit on one of the stools and ask for whiskey. Its placed in front of me and down it in one gulp before slamming it onto the counter and asking for another. The bartender, who knows me well, gives me a look.

"What?" I say with a sneer, this time sipping the liquor instead of inhaling it.

"That time again?" He asks giving me a sad smile.

"Yep," I say without emotion.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Grey. Maybe one day someone will work out for you." I squint my eyes at him.

"We both know there's no room for that in this life style."

"That's not true. There's plenty of married couples in here," he says looking around.

"Whatever." I continue to nurse my drink, hoping that the group of women that Leila is with occupy her time a little while longer until I have to entertain her again. Unfortunately for me, I suddenly hear her voice behind me.

"Sir?"

"What is it?" I ask without looking up.

"Another dom was trying to pursue me just now," she says in a small voice.

"Ok. And?" I hear her whimper in response. I know that hurt her. The truth is, I don't give a fuck who touches her. I never have cared with any of my subs. The hard limit of only being with me was purely so I didn't have to worry about any diseases. Plus, a self respecting dom would never let someone else fuck his sub. So I got along with that rule, though I really don't give two shits. "I mean, just ignore him," I say catching myself.

"Fine," she says bluntly and walks away. Normally I would get furious with the attitude in that small word, but again - I'm bored and don't care.

"Damn, Grey," the bartender says. "Never seen you this bad." I give him a look and continue with my drink, obvious to everything around me…just staring at the ice cubes in my drinks.

"Ho - ly SHIT," I hear the bartender gasp. His reaction is so strong that I'm actually interested. I look up and realize that he is staring straight past me with his mouth hanging open.

"What?" I ask curiously.

He licks his lips and nods his head behind me. Curiosity gets the best of me. I turn around on my bar stool and my eyes scan the room. Its so dark in here that its nearly impossible to see…but I see her. Its obvious that almost every man in here sees her as well. She is breath taking. Adorable. Beautiful. The cutest god damn thing I've ever seen. And I can tell right away that she doesn't belong here.

She has on a tight pair of dark blue skinny jeans with high wedge black boots. I can tell that she has a dark colored, fitted shirt underneath her black leather jacket that is hugging her breast perfectly - but not enough to be obscene or seem desperate. Her dark brown hair is full and glides down just past her shoulders and her bangs hang loosely in her eyes. I audibly gasp when I see her lips - they sit perfectly on her face and are full and plump, and I can tell from all the way over here that they are natural; that everything on her is natural. I notice that she clothes a manila envelope to her chest as her terrified eyes scan the room.

I feel my dick stir and my heart rate quicken. A small bead of sweat forms above my brow as my eyes bore into her. I am fighting the primal instinct to pounce on her like a lion and claim her as mine. To throw her over my shoulder and scream "mine!" at the top of my lungs while beating on my chest. But instead I choose to count to 10 to steady my breathing and try to figure out what the hell she is doing here.

"Go ahead, Grey," the bartender says. "If anyone in here could have her, its you."

"She'll be mine," I say matter of factly, "I'm just observing right now."

She continues to take a few hesitant steps forward, her head swiveling around multiple directions. I can tell that she has noticed that every man's eyes in here are glued to her. She takes a step back in response. I can tell she is terrified. I want to rescue her, but not yet. I keep observing, trying to make sure she's not an illusion and that she's real.

She nervously looks into her manila envelope and then back up at the crows quickly. She continues to look around her. _What are you looking for, baby?_

My eyes quint and my body instinctively jumps up from my stool when I see one of the doms approach her. I know that most of the men in here don't approach her because they either A) know that they are not good enough for her or B) know as well as I do that she has never been here before and probably shouldn't be. My blood boils as he approaches her and stands too close to her. I can tell from over here and he is taking in her scent and his eyes scan over her body. Her eyes are stuck to the ground and she shifts uncomfortably. Her lips move - she's speaking. What i wouldn't give her hear her voice. Suddenly the man erupts into laughter and her head falls even lower. He reaches out and touches her arm, and her shoulders tense.

That's it. I can't take it anymore. I storm over to them and rip his hand from her body.

"Back up, Jake," I say in a low growl. I can feel her energy next to me, and although I'm not yet looking at her, I can feel that her energy has softened. She already feels safe with me. Good. She should.

"Grey, mind your business. I got here first."

"I don't give a fuck. Back. The Fuck. Up," I almost shout as I stand chest to chest with him. We are staring at each other, neither one of us willing to let down. That's when I hear it - the sweetest sound i've ever heard. Her voice.

"I would appreciate it if you left me alone. I'd much rather talk to this man." I feel her tiny hand on my arm. I turn to look at her and she gives me a small, appreciative smile. My knees buckle, but I'm able to get myself together as I turn back around to face Jake.

"You hear the lady. She doesn't want to talk to you. Go away," I grit the last words out through my teeth. He gives a sarcastic chuckle.

"Whatever. You always get the good ones, Grey. Not that you deserve them. Especially not this one. I can tell she's too good for you." I throw daggers with my eyes at his retreating back.

"Thanks," I hear the small whisper. I turn around and am finally face to face with her. She's much shorter than me, so much so that she has to look almost all the way up at me. The sight of it is intoxicating. I can't help but wonder how beautiful she will look looking up at me like that while she's on her knees.

 _Damnit, Grey,_ I curse myself, _leave the poor girl alone!_

"What's your name?" I bark out, making her flinch. I make a mental note the change my tone the next time I speak. I'm just so frazzled at the sight of this beautiful girl in front of me.

"Anastasia," she squeaks out. Fuck. What a perfect name for her. I nod my head.

"That's a beautiful name. It suits you." My fists clench as I see a deep shade of blush run across her porcelain skin.

"Thank you," she smiles shyly and tucks a strand of her hair behind her ear. _Fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck._

"What are you doing here? You don't belong here."

"Its that easy to tell?" She asks tensely.

"Yes." I say simply.

"How can you tell?" She bites her lip as she looks up at me. I can do nothing to suppress the groan that escapes my throat as I see her lips released from between her teeth. Her eyes widen at the sound.

"Because, you're too good to be true." She blushes again.

"Once again, what are you doing here? I'd appreciate an answer." _Jesus, Grey, can't you hold off on your dominant shit for one minute?!_

"It sounds so stupid," she says as she rolls her eyes. I open my mouth to scold her but am somehow able to keep quiet. She doesn't know the rules yet, and I'm not trying to scare this beautiful creature off. "But I'm doing research. Its for one of my final classes. Its the final paper. I want to make sure I ace it so I didn't want to settle for basic internet research."

I squint my eyes in confusion and curiosity. Her face is beautiful yet innocent and youthful. I pray in my head that she's not in high school. I open my mouth but she answers before I can speak - as if she's reading my mind.

"College," she giggles and I can't help but smile at the sound, "I'm a senior in college."

"What's the class?" I ask, my smile still plastered across my face.

"Human sexuality."

My head tilts in curiosity. "What's your major?"

"English Lit. Its one of my last electives." My interest peaks.

"What made you want to take a course on sexuality?"

"I don't know. Because its so far from my comfort zone." Ah, she is used to vanilla sex, I see. I close my eyes and shake my head at the thought of any other man having her. The thought pains my chest…my heart? This feeling is so foreign and uncomfortable to me that I have to think of dying puppies to distract myself. Yes…the thought of dying puppies is better than the feeling of pain in my heart. Told you I was a monster.

"Anyway," she says, "I wanted to interview someone here. Maybe you could help me?" Her feet shift nervously.

"Yes," I say, "I would love to help you."

I place my hand on the small of her back and guide her through the club. The warmth of her skin even through her jacket is bearing into my hand. My eyes dart around the club at all of the men who are looking at her. _Mine._

I sit her down in one of the booths farther away from the crowd. I knew that she was extremely uncomfortable and I want to keep her as safe as possible.

"So," I start as I settle next to her, "What do you want to know."

"Um…well…." she hesitates as he pulls out a document from her manila folder.

"Are you always this prepared?" I chuckle.

"When it comes to school, yes."

"Good girl," I say in a low voice before I realize it came out. Her eyes widen and she bites her lip again. I bite down on my tongue to control myself. What I really want to do is grab her face and devour her lips.

"So, uh," she looks back down at her paper and takes a small black pen out from the manila envelope. She clicks it and holds it to the paper, ready to scribble my words down.

"What brought you into this lifestyle, Mr…uh…?" She sees my hesitance with giving my name. "Oh, your name will go nowhere on this. I promise." I search her eyes for sincerity. _Holy shit, am I really going to disclose my whole life to this girl without an NDA?_ I watch as she licks her plump lips and presses her thighs together. _Yes. Yes I am._

"Christian Grey." She smiles.

"Christian," she whispers as she looks down at the paper nervously. I take a sharp inhale as I hear my name on her lips. It sounds sweet and thick, like honey.

I would never, _ever,_ let a sub call me by my first name.

"Say my name again" I order.

She hesitates and looks deep into my eyes until she speaks. "Christian."

There is a long and thick silence as we both stare at each other. I notice that her chest is rising and falling more rapidly. I give her a small smile, urging her to go on. She shuts her eyes and shakes her head before looking back down at her paper.

"Anyway. Uh, yeah…what brought you into this lifestyle?"

Shit, that's a loaded question. That story could take hours, and the only person I have ever told is Flynn.

"I like control."

"So you're a dominant?"

"Oh yes."

"And you like to have control over…?"

"Oh, I practice control in all things, Anastasia." I watch as she scribbles down the word control.

"And how long have you been doing this?"

"Since i was 15," I answer honestly. Her eyes widen.

"Wow," she whispers before writing down the number.

I gently place my hand on hers, facing her to put the pen down.

"I would like to know more about you."

"What about me?"

"Everything."

"I'm not that interesting."

"What do you like to do?"

"Read books mostly," she says as she shyly tucks her hair behind her ears.

I take a deep breath before my next question.

"Have you ever done anything like this before?" I ask, nodding my head in the general direction of the club. She lets out a laugh and shakes her head. "Why is that funny?"

"Because…I…"

"What?" I gently urge her on.

"Well I…I've never done…anything…before…" her face is a bright shade of red. My eyes bore into her.

"What do you mean?"

"I've never even…" she looks down at her lap, scratching her nails nervously. I gulp.

"Are you…a virgin?" I watch as her eyes meet mine. _Holy shit._ I shift uncomfortably in my seat, my dick is so hard at this point its painful. _A virgin?_ I take a mental note that I will do anything in my power to make this girl mine. All mine.

"How? You are stunning. Men must throw themselves at you."

"Never one I've wanted." She says, her eyes never leave mine. I look down at her lips. She biting her lip again. I reach up a shaky hand and touch her face. Her eyes close and I let out a groan. I can't do this anymore. I have to kiss her. I have to know what she tastes like. I lean in slowly, watching as her eyes flutter open to see that I'm leaning in, but she doesn't pull away. Out lips are centimeters apart when I hear a shrill voice.

"Christian!" I look up to see Leila, her eyes wide and angry, her hands on her hips. I can't hold in my anger.

"What did you call me?" I ask angrily.

"Who the fuck is this?" She asks looking at Ana. " _I'm_ his sub! He's taken!"

"Watch your tone!" I shout. How dare she speak like this to her.

"I'm sorry," Ana says nervously. I look down in disappointment as she gathers her things and puts the paper and pen back into the envelope.

"Wait," I beg as she gets up from the booth.

"Thank you for your time," she says quickly, giving me a small, sad smile as she goes to walk away. I stand up quickly, pushing past Leila and running after her. I grab her hand and crash her against my chest, holding her tightly.

"Don't leave. Please," I feel ashamed of myself as I've never begged a woman like this. But I can't let her go. I can't.

"Christian I have to go. I don't belong here. I'm sorry that I upset your submissive." I continue to hold her close as she tries to break free.

"I need to see you again."

"Christian, please! Let me go!"

I look around and notice the scene that we have caused. I don't want anyone to give her any trouble, so I reluctantly let her go. She turns away from me quickly and runs away from me and up the stairs, back into the world that she arrive in my life from. I run my hand through my hair in frustration. I'm angry and saddened by her departure, but I now that I will see her again. I will make sure that no matter what I have to do, I will see this beautiful girl again. And she will be mine.

 **reviews?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! I'm overwhelmed and grateful for all of your kind reviews. Trust me, I know how frustrating it is to read a story that you love with inconsistent updates, but I can promise you that I will do my best to update as often as I can. PS sorry for the typos in the last chapter. Hopefully there's less in this one lol.**

 **Here we go :**

The same night

CPOV

I watch as she walks away, and I feel that pain in my chest again and I can't stand it. I have to find something to distract myself from this pain. And then I feel it - Leila's hand on my arm - my skin burns and my blood boils. I whip around and turn to her and her face falls in immediate fear. I'm so angry I think my eyes must have turned from steel grey to bright devil red. I grab her shoulders and walk her back to the wall until her back slams against it. At first she gives a soft " _ouch"_ but then her eyes light up and she gives me a smirk. She's _enjoying_ this. Sick fuck.

" _You_ " I growl.

"I'm very sorry, sir" she bats her eye lashes.

"Shut the fuck up!" I yell. I am aware that we are probably causing a huge scene and everyone is staring, but I do not care right now. "How dare you talk to me like that. How dare you talk to _her_ like that!"

"I got jealous, sir. You know how I feel about you."

"You call yourself a submissive?" I spit. "You're lucky I was raised right and have morals, because if you acted that way towards any other dom in here, you'd be bruised and beaten!" Her eyes light up again. "God damnit!" I yell in frustration as I realize that she isn't understanding how angry I am. "I'm done," I say simply as I let go of her shoulders and step back. I look around and sure enough, everyone is looking at us. "The contract is void," I say in a low voice to her. Her eyes go wide and immediately start to water.

I turn towards the crowd and hold my arm out towards Leila. "Free submissive," I chuckle sarcastically. I turn back to her and her tears of falling, but I don't care. Not only did she disrespect me in front of every dom in this place, but she also ruined my moment with Anastasia. _Shit, Anastasia._ I remember that she walked out of the club and I bolt up the stairs to run outside. Maybe, just maybe she is still here, somewhere. The cold Seattle air assaults my skin and I whip my head left to right trying to find her, but nothing. I walk around the street for a while trying to find her. I feel pathetic. I feel weak. As much as I'm trying to convince myself otherwise, this girl definitely had an effect on me that I have never experienced in my life. I feel a quick panic that I will never see her again before I laugh at myself and shake my head - I'm able to find _anyone_ and _anything._ I take out my phone and text Taylor to drive around and pick me up before I dial the number I know will get me what I want.

"Bill" I bark into the phone when he answers, "I need you to find as much information as you can on someone"

"How much do you have on them?"

"Not much. Her name is Anastasia, I didn't get a last name. She's got medium length brown hair and the brightest blue eyes I've ever seen. She's a senior in college but I'm not sure where. I know that her major is English Lit and she is currently taking a Human Sexuality course. That's all I got."

"That's not a lot"

"Don't give a shit. Find her. I want the information at the _latest_ tomorrow morning."

APOV

Same night

I run up the stairs and out onto the street. I immediately run towards my car in the parking lot across the street not even bothering to look to see if any cars are coming. My hand is so shaky that it takes me a few seconds to unlock my car, but as soon as I'm in I start the engine. I take a few seconds to control my breathing and rest my head against the seat behind me.

 _Stupid. So stupid._ I don't know what I was thinking coming here. I knew that I would get eaten alive. I let my mind drift back to Christian Grey and I think about his eyes, his smile, his muscles, his lips…

 _Stop!_ I scream in my head and I throw my hands onto my face, feeling my cheeks burn from the blush that is surely rising from my neck to my face.

 _A man like that would never want a girl like you. He was just trying to get into your pants. Another notch on his belt._

I take a deep breath and let it out. Its getting easier to calm myself the more I think about Christian as just a random guy in a club trying to fuck something. I'm nothing special. I will never see him again.

I finally pull out of the parking lot and onto the street. I'm still hot from the heated blush that ran across my body, so I open my window and let the icy air into the car. I breath in the fresh smell of rain, concrete, and trees, and the salty ocean; a smell unique to a city like Seattle. I reach into my purse while keeping my eyes on the road and once I hit a red light I text Kate, asking if she is home because I need to talk. I get an immediate reply that she is home and I step on the gas as soon as the light turns green, driving the 45 or so minute back home to Tacoma.

"I cannot fucking believe you did that!" Kate squeals as the playfully slaps my arm. "Who knew Anastasia Steele was so ballsy!"

"I get so embarrassed when I think about it," I say taking a sip of my wine. Maybe getting drunk will help me forget. _Shit. I have a final tomorrow._ Oh well. I'd rather do anything to not think back to Christian Grey so I take another big gulp.

"Well what are you going to do about your paper? The guy you interviewed barely answered any questions."

"I don't know. I'm just going to do some internet research. I am _not_ going back there again. Everyone was wearing leather. It was so tacky." Kate snorts from laughter at my words.

"Was the guy you interviewed wearing leather?" She says as she wiggles her eyebrows. My face gets hot again. _Dammnit Kate. I was doing so well not thinking about him._

"Um, no." I bite my lip.

"There's something you're not telling me," she says eyeing me up and down. "What happened?"

"Nothing," I say quickly. "Its just….the guy I interviewed was the most gorgeous human I've ever laid my eyes on."

"Really?!"

"Yeah. We almost kissed. But his submissive saw us and freaked out." Her eyes get big and her mouth drops open.

"Where is the Ana I know? Because she would never do anything like this!" She smacks my arm again. "Well did you get his name? Did he ask for your number?"

"He didn't get my number. But his name was Christian Grey."

She stops all laughter and movement and stares at me. "What?"

"What?" I ask furrowing my brows. What's up with her? What did I say?

"Are you sure that was his name?"

"Positive."

"What did he look like?" She asks frantically.

"Um…" I close my eyes letting my memory go back to his gorgeous face. "He was about 6 foot. Maybe a little shorter. Brown hair. It was kind of curly. He had a very strong jaw line and was muscular. But not too muscular," I feel my lips slowly form the smile that I'm trying to fight, but its no use. "And his eyes were grey. I know its cliche because of his last name but they were." I open my eyes after I finish my description to find Kate no longer sitting beside me.

"Kate?" I ask, confused. Was I really that deep into a Grey trance that I didn't realize she left? Suddenly she appears back in the room holding her laptop.

"What are you doing?"

"Is this him?" She asks as she makes a few clicks on her computer before turning the screen towards me. I squint my eyes and look up as she is standing above me, and my heart drops when my eyes focus.

"Holy fuck," I whisper. "That's him! What…how…who is he?!" I ask when I noticed his last name in huge letters behind the picture of him. He has a grey suit on and his arms are crossed, face stone cold and he's leaning up against a desk.

"This is who he is," Kate says as she scrolls the screen up to reveal the title of the article.

 _Christian Grey : Self Made Billionaire At Age 27_

I gasp.

"Billionaire?" My voice is barely a whisper.

"Christian Grey is into whips and chains?" Kate asks in a hushed voice, as if there's other people around that can hear.

"Shit. He was hesitant to give me his name and now I know why. And I signed a contract before I walked into the club that if I shared any information on the people in there I could get sued. Shit!"

"Um..earth to Ana," Kate says as she grabs my shoulders. "I'm your best friend. I'm not going to tell anybody. You know you can trust me." I open my eyes to look into hers and they look genuine. She gives me a reassuring smile.

"Ok."

"I cannot believe you met Christian fucking Grey at a sex club and you guys almost kissed. He is _the_ most desired man in the whole state of Washington." Kate shakes her head in amazement.

"Yeah well it doesn't really matter. I'll never see him again." I hang my head low. I hear a sigh next to me and see Kate giving me sympathetic eyes. She agrees that I'll never see him again, her eyes say it all.

"I'm going to bed," I say as I stand up. "Goodnight."

I woke up multiple times throughout the night. Each time after I had a dream about Christian. No matter how hard I tried, each time I closed my eyes again all I saw was his face.

CPOV

The next morning

I sigh as I rub my eyes, resting my elbows on my desk. I barely slept last night. My mind was going crazy with thoughts of Anastasia. I waited and waited on a call from Bill but got nothing. I run my hand through my hair. I haven't been able to get rid of this weird feeling in my chest. It's tight yet I feel a slight flutter. I fucking hate it, but I can't stop it. I look back to my computer screen and remember what I was doing before I let my mind drift to her. Again.

My phone rings and I finish up what I was typing before looking towards it. I see Bill's name across the screen and I reach so quickly for my phone that I almost push it across my desk and onto the floor, but I catch it in time.

"Talk to me," I bark into the phone.

"Found her."

"Email it to me." I hang up the phone and sit starting at my email inbox. I refresh it about 20 times before I hear the familiar ding of a new email. I open it and sit back in my chair, taking in the information in front of me.

 _Anastasia Rose Steele_

 _1865 E. Commerce St. #203_

 _Tacoma, Washington_

 _98402_

 _Birthdate : January 17th_

 _Age : 22_

 _Birth Mother : Carla Stevens_

 _Resides : Savannah, Georgia_

 _Birth Father : Walt Smith_

 _Deceased_

 _Step father : Raymond Steele_

 _Resides : Montesano, Washington_

 _Siblings : none_

 _Senior at University of Washington Tacoma_

 _Major : English Lit_

 _GPA : 4.0_

 _Employment : part time at Sunrise Bakery_

 _Roommate : Katherine Kavanaugh_

 _Current Relationship : none_

 _Past Relationships : none found_

I smile to myself as I finish reading. Not as much information as I would have liked. But at least I know her full name and address. I chuckle to myself as I see her 4.0 GPA. _Such a good girl._

I pick up my phone and clear my throat before Andrea picks up on the other line.

"Please come into my office. I need your help to send a gift to someone".

—

APOV

Same day

"Alright, pencils down" I hear my professor announce. I reluctantly put my pencil down and push my bangs off of my forehead as I can feel myself sweating. I scan my eyes over my paper quickly before the professor snatches it off of my desk.

One final down, 2 more to go.

I smile at my friend next to me and we make small talk about the test before I sling my bag over my shoulder and we say our goodbyes. I walk down to the coffee shop downstairs and order myself a tea before plopping down on a chair at a table by the windows. I sigh contently to myself as I take my first sip and look out at the cloudy skies. The leafs have already completely changed colors as its well into fall at this point. Soon they will all be on the ground and the trees will be bare. Its beautiful out today and I feel that I did well on this final, so I feel good and content. My mind has wandered to Christian Grey a few times throughout the day but I am asserting my will power to forget all about him, and I think its kind of working.

I'm startled from my day dream as someone abruptly sits across from me.

"Jose!" I place my hand across my chest as he smiles at me. "You scared me."

"Sorry. I just saw you and you know I can't not say hi."

I give him a friendly smile and take a sip of my tea.

"I just finished my first final"

"Oh yeah? How'd you do?"

"I think I did ok. Only time will tell. Did you get any word on if you'll get that exhibit next year?"

"Oh shit, I didn't tell you? I got it!"

"Oh my God Jose that's great!" I exclaim as I place my hand on his arm and give a friendly squeeze. He places his hand on top of mine before I'm able to pull it away. I awkwardly take my hand out from under his and smile nervously. Jose is a great guy and I like him as a friend, but everyone once in a while he'll get a little flirtatious and it makes me uncomfortable. But we run in the same circle of friends so its kind of hard to avoid him and I basically just put up with it.

"Thanks. Well anyway me and the guys were talking and we think you and Kate should come out with us Friday night. We're going to the bar right down the street from your guys' apartment so there will be no need for a cab or designated driver."

"Um, I don't know." I'm uncomfortable in bars or large crowds of people. I like to be in a more intimate setting with people and not feel so overwhelmed by noise and movement.

"Come on! It will be so fun!"

"I'll think about it. I'll ask Kate."

"You really think Kate would pass up an opportunity to get wasted? Come on. The guys will buy."

"I'll think about it, Jose," I say a little more bluntly. I think he takes the hint because he awkwardly says his next class is about to start before we hug goodbye and I'm again alone at my table with my tea. I stare back out the window and my mind wanders to Christian. _Damnit._

Its about 5 pm before I finally make it back to my apartment after a long day of classes and finals.

I close the front door behind me and drop by back to the ground. I see Kate in the kitchen making a sandwich as she smiles at me.

"You want one?" She asks.

"Sure," I reply as I give her a peck on the cheek. My eyes spot a huge bouquet of white roses and my eyes dart over to her.

"Um excuse me young lady, who are these from?" I ask as I playfully place my hands on my hips. "Why didn't you tell me you were seeing someone?"

"Because I'm not" she says as she swallows her bite. "They're for you"

My smile immediately fades and my hands drop to my sides. I see a small card peaking out from the petals. I see Kate raise her eye brows at me before I take a step towards the roses. I reach a shaky hand out to the card and immediately notice the name stretched across it with a light grey background.

 _Christian Grey_

My heart is racing and I bite my lip before I turn the card over.

 _Anastasia,_

 _I need to see you again. Meet me for coffee tomorrow afternoon at 1pm at Coffee Express on Commerce Ave. I can also help you finish up the interview for your final essay._

 _I will be waiting anxiously._

 _Please contact my office if you need to reschedule the time. Otherwise, I'll see you there._

 _Christian Grey_

"Holy cow" I say in amazement and pass the card over to Kate. Her eyes scan over it.

"Kind of presumptuous of him," she says, "to think that you'll show up. He literally doesn't even ask you. Just tells you to be there." She hands the card back over to me. "I guess that's his dominant side," she says as she puts an elbow playfully into my side.

"Kate give it a rest," I say as I place my hands against the counter. I run my hand down my face and sigh. "This is so overwhelming" I whisper. "What could he possibly be doing wasting his time on me? What is his motive here? I have no interest in a one night stand if that's what he wants."

"Listen Ana," Kate says, almost annoyed. "I don't know how many times I have to tell you how desirable you are. You are smart, and witty, and you have a great energy. Not to mention you're stunning, even though I know you don't think so. Guys drool over you. You're just so oblivious to it." I blush at her words. She's right, she has told me this before, but its so hard for me to believe. To me I'll always be that awkward teenage Ana with her short frizzy hair, glasses too big for her face, with her nose buried in books all day. I'm brought back to reality when I hear Kate's voice again. "If he wanted a one night stand he would tell you to meet him at his place or something. I would at least give it a chance. You guys are meeting in public so its not like he can kidnap you. If you're uncomfortable you just leave."

I think about her words and then nod my head. "Ok." I say as I clutch the card in my hands. "I'll go".

CPOV

I sit at the table inside of the coffee shop. I crack my knuckles for the fifth time in ten minutes and my legs are bobbing up and down nervously. What the fuck is wrong with me? When it comes to women I am strong. Confident. Dominant. But right now I feel like a little school boy with his first crush. But I guess technically it is my first crush. 27 years on this earth and this is the first time i've actually wanted to get to know a woman. I pull at my suit jacket and straighten my pants. Even though I feel like I'm going to jump out of my skin, I will pull off the calm and confident business man well and I know it.

I hear the door chime open and my head snaps up. Its her. My heart leaps for joy but I am able to keep my face straight and cold. She sees me and slowly walks towards me. She wraps her arms around herself as I stand to greet her. Her head is down and she is shifting nervously. She might not know it yet, but she will make an amazing submissive.

"Hi, Anastasia," I say in a low voice. I reach out and touch her arm, the gesture is intended to let her know to look up at me, and like the good girl that she is, she does so. I give her a small smile and warm eyes, and I see her demeanor change. She smiles and looks a little more relaxed, although still timid.

"Hi Christian," she whispers.

"Please, sit" I say as I pull her chair out for her. She sits and I sit across from her, smiling at her again.

"Um, how did you find my address?" She asks as she looks down at her fingers.

"I have my ways."

"I guess you are a very powerful man," she says as she looks up at me through her long eye lashes. I tilt my head. I can't tell if she's being sarcastic or not. Regardless, its making me want to take her across my knee and spank her while she screams my name is pleasure. _Oh no._ My dick gets hard at the thought. _Dead puppies dead puppies dead puppies._

"I had to see you again," I state matter of factly.

"Why?" She pulls her lips between her teeth and continues to look up at me. I shift uncomfortably in my seat.

"Anastasia - "

"Ana," she says cutting me off.

"Ana…please stop biting your lip. It does something to me and we are in public". Her eyes widen and she immediately releases her plump lip. She says nothing in response, just stares at me. I try hard to suppress a grin. "The answer to your question is I don't know," I say as I lean my elbows on the table. "I just had to". She nods, still speechless.

"Coffee or tea?" I ask as I gesture towards the two small pots on the table.

"Oh, um, tea please". Her voice is so soft, gentle, and feminine. I feel like I might explode hearing it. I pour her a cup and she smiles at me gratefully. I pick up the muffin on the table and peel back the wrapper. I place it on the small plate in front of her and nod towards it. "Eat".

"I'm really not hungry."

"No. You need to eat".

Her brows furrow and she opens her mouth to say something - to protest I'd imagine - but she eventually closes her mouth and hesitates before she reaches for the muffin. Her emotions are evident on her face. She looks extremely confused, like she doesn't know why she's listening to me, but she is. I smile arrogantly on the inside but manage to keep my smile friendly on the outside. She takes a small bite and then clears her throat.

"So you wanted to help me with the rest of my interview?"

"I would love you. I'll answer anything you ask"

"Ok," she reaches down into my bag.

"First I'd like to know more about you."

She looks up at me and shakes her head. "You asked me that last time, and I already told you that there's not much to know about me". There's that attitude again. She's going to be a challenge, but I'm willing to put up with it for her. My subconscious is disgusted with me. _Who is this weak and pathetic Christian?_

"Tell me about your family." I already know the general answers to these questions but I need more.

"Um, well," she takes another bite of her muffin and I smile approvingly. "My family is pretty small. I have no siblings. My birth father died when I was an infant so I have no memories of him. I was raised by my step father, Ray. He's amazing," she smiles thinking about her step dad and I can't help but smile either. Its adorable.

"And your mother?"

Her eyebrows shoot up and she lets out a long breath.

"My mother is on husband number four," she looks up at me, almost embarrassed. "She's an incurable romantic. I wasn't really raised by her because she ran off with whatever husband it was at the time." Her words are sad and I was to reach across the table and caress her, but I won't. Not yet.

"Are you an incurable romantic?"

"Me?" She shrugs. "I kind of have to be. I'm an English major"

"Seriously" I coax her to go on. Her eyes look out the window before she speaks.

"Yes, I think so. I mean, I've never really had any serious relationships because I think that love should be extraordinary and passionate and life changing. So I'm not going to settle or give my all to something mediocre. I want my relationship to be forever." She looks back to me and her cheeks are flushed. She looks embarrassed at opening up and saying something so vulnerable and true to herself.

My eyes scan over her face. My heart sinks and my instincts kick in. My subconscious is loud in my head. _She's too good for you. She's pure, innocent, genuine, hopeful. You will ruin her. You and your kinky sex dungeon will ruin her. You'll break her heart when she asks for more. She will be crushed and will no longer believe in love or romance._

She is saying something else but I can't hear it. All I can hear are my thoughts over and over again in my head. I can feel a small layer of sweat above my brow. Her lips stop moving and she looks at me expectedly. Her eyes squint at me as I don't answer, her eyes searching my face.

"Christian?"

"I'm sorry, I can't," I say abruptly shooting up from my chair.

"What?" She asks looking up at me. Her eyes are wide and sit big yet beautifully on her face. She looks even more beautiful and innocent from this anger with her plump lips slightly open, eyebrows furrowed, and eyes wide. My insides clench from both pleasure and pain. Usually I like those two feelings in the same sentence, but not right now.

"I'll walk you to your car." I gently coax her up and lead her out of the coffee shop before heading down the street.

APOV

My ego and my heart are absolutely shattered. I knew it. I knew he didn't want me. This must have been like a game for him and he got bored.

He walked out of the door and I have to job to keep up with him.

"Do you have a girlfriend? Is that it?" I ask looking at him, but he stares straight ahead. We luckily don't have to dodge anyone on the street because its mid day on a Thursday, so not many people are out.

"I don't do the girlfriend thing."

"What does that even mean?" I ask, getting more frustrated by the second. "I know that you don't want me but I want to know why!"

Suddenly I feel myself pinned up against a wall. His hand are on my shoulders and his face is inches from mine. His eyes are intensely on mine and I feel my skin get hot just from stare. I search his face for something, but find nothing. He is cold and expressionless. The only indication of anything I get from him is the rapid movements of his chest.

"Don't ever think I don't want you," he growls. The low and intense sound of his voice makes something stir deep within my belly. "I want you more than I ever wanted anything in my life".

"So why are you pushing me away?" I'm surprised that I found the strength to speak. The close proximity of his body and mine is making my whole body feel like jello.

He shakes his head and I think I see a hint of sadness in his eyes. "Because you deserve better than me."

"You don't know that," I say shyly, biting my lip. He groans and I remember his request about not biting my lip. I let go of it gently and watch as his eyes fall to my lips. There's a hunger and darkness in his eyes I've never seen before. There's also a pained expression of contemplation on his face. His eyes come off of my lips and dart to my eyes. They are smoldering and even though I could be imagining it, I swear the grey color of his eyes has gotten darker. We hold an intense gaze for…well, I really don't know how long. My knees are getting weaker by the second. I'm convinced I'm going to collapse at any moment now. He tears his eyes from mine and looks back towards my lips. He licks his own lips. My heart flutters. And before I know it, his lips are crashed to mine. I feel my knees buckle but before I can fall his arm is wrapped tightly around me, holding my to his body and holding me up. His hand finds the back of my head and holds it completely still. My arms find their way up to his back and hold on for dear life. He moves his hand and takes my chin. He gently pulls it downward, urging my mouth open. He tears his lips away from mine and almost growls into my ear, "open your mouth, Ana."

I gasp and do as he asks, without question. He leans back in and I feel his tongue on mine. I've never been kissed like this before. Our tongues dance and I can't hold back my own moans of pleasure. There's an intense burning sensation between my legs and I swear I can feel something hard against my leg…though I can't be sure. I feel dizzy and almost drunk from the mix of adrenaline and pleasure. I turn my head to deepen the kiss even more when I feel his body rip away from mine. I whimper and open my eyes to see Christian pacing in front of me, his hand in his hair.

"Fuck. FUCK"

"Christian - "

"No," he says sternly. "I already told you I can't do this. I'm not the man for you. You deserve better than me." I feel tears stinging my eyes as I watch him in front of me. "You should steer clear of me". He looks sad and defeated. I want to reach for him and hold him in my arms, but he steps even farther away from me instead.

"Wait here. I'll have Taylor take you home." I watch as he walks away, my heart screaming and my tears hot and stinging my cheeks. I lose sight of him as my vision gets blurry with my tears. The pain in my chest is tight and unbearable. And just like the first time I saw him, I think this will be the last time and I will never see Christian Grey again. I wipe my tears and look around me. I have no idea who Taylor is, but even though Christian just walked away from me and basically told me to stay away from him, I still oblige him and do as he says. I feel like I'm under a spell. A Grey spell.

 **As you can see I changed a few things but kept others. I have Ana living in Tacoma instead of Portland because I wanted them to be closer to each other and Ana working at a bakery instead of Calyton's because I never thought the hardware store suited Ana.**

 **Anyway.**

 **Reviews would be greatly appreciated and help me to stay motivated. Thanks!**


	3. Chapter 3

_Hey guys! Thanks for the reviews! I so so so appreciate it! The bad reviews were quite hilarious. Why waste your time reading something you don't like?_

 _Anyway._

 _WHO WATCHED THE TRAILER?! I about had a heart attack. I am so damn excited but also sad because it is ending. Its a strange feeling. What did you guys think about the trailer? Please tell me in your reviews. :-)_

CPOV

Its the day after I left Ana stranded on the cold streets of Tacoma. I haven't been able to sleep, or eat, or work. The best I was able to do today was shower. I feel so many emotions that are so god damn foreign to me and I had to call Flynn for an emergency session because I was convinced I would go insane. I wanted to bang my head against a wall because it was all too much. I've never felt so many emotions so intensely. Flynn was able to talk me off of the ledge with his psychobabblebullshit temporarily, but now I feel like my crazy is coming back.

My heart and chest feel tight. I feel like I can barely breathe. I let her go. I let her believe that I didn't want her. But what it for the best? Did I do the right thing? Fuck! I don't know!

I think back to the kiss. I seriously kissed a woman without a contract. _Un fucking believable, Grey._ If I told Elliot he wouldn't believe me. Or he'd say I was whipped. But I don't care. It was the most unbelievable kiss I've ever had. Hands down. No one even compares to her. I let out a stifled moan when I think about her mouth, her lips, her tongue. _Damnit!_

I sit back at my desk in my study as I've been pacing for probably a good hour now. I look at the time and it reads just past 11:30 at night. I sigh and lean back in my chair and take a small sip of my whiskey. I look out the window at the rain gently beginning to fall. I wonder what she's doing. I wonder if she is thinking about me. I hang my head low thinking about how badly I hurt her yesterday. That wasn't my intention. My subconscious was screaming at me, screaming things that I've been trying to ignore, and I couldn't ignore it anymore. All I can hope is that she finds some sort of happiness, although the thought of that pains me deeply. I want to be the one to make her happy, but there's no way that I can have a regular relationship and actually commit to her completely. _Or can I?_

My phone rings and I tear my eyes away from the window. I look down to see Andrea's name across the screen. Usually I would be annoyed if she were to call me this late for work, but I gladly accept the distraction from my mind battling my heart back and forth.

"Grey"

"Hello Mr. Grey. I'm sorry to disturb you so late"

"Its fine. Is everything ok?"

"Yes. I have just received a call from Miss Anastasia Grey on the business phone number," my heart stops, "I remember you telling me that if she were to call to put her through immediately, no matter what you were doing or what time it was - "

"Yes" I spit out, cutting her off "Thank you Andrea, please put her through immediately."

"Yes sir. Have a good night".

I stand up again and begin to pace. My heart is going insane and I wander why she is calling me at this time of night. God I hope she's ok. I hear the phone click as Andrea has successfully transferred the call.

"Anastasia?"

APOV

I stand in front of my mirror sipping my wine a little faster than I probably should. I keep getting flashbacks from yesterday. From our conversation, our amazing, mind blowing, sensual kiss. To the moment that I watched him walk away from me after his rejection. I get a sudden pain in my heart thinking about it and take another drink. I put the glass down and examine myself in the mirror. I pull at the simple t-shirt wondering if its a tad bit too short. My other hand goes to my bangs trying to fluff them into the perfect position on my face, but its no use. I huff and take another drink.

"Here we go!" Kate exclaims as she walks into my room. I look towards her and she is wearing the biggest grin I've ever seen. I know that she's trying hard to keep me as happy as possible. She saw the state that I was in last night. I was a mess.

"Which one?" She asks as she holds up two different shades of lipstick. My eye brows furrow as I examine the colors. One is a shade of barbie pink and the other is the brightest red I've ever seen. I can't help the laugh that escapes me and I watch as her smile falls. "What?!"

"Kate. You've known me for 4 years. You know I'm not going to wear either of those!"

"But I think these will look good on you! Come on, just try one," she says as she uncaps the barbie pink color and reaches her hand towards my face. I snatch the lipstick away just in time and throw it in the trash next to my mirror.

"Hey!"

"Its for the best."

"Ugh. Whatever. Do you want to take a shot before the cab gets here?"

"No way. I'm already tipsy," I say, although I gave another swig.

"If you say so," she chimes as she walks away and out towards the kitchen.

I sigh and look back at myself. I wonder what Christian is doing. _No! No no no damnit!_

"Hold on Kate!" I shout as I run towards the kitchen. "I'll take a shot with you".

"Ok, everybody on the count of three! And don't hold back!" Jose yells over the loud music as I raise my shot glass to my lips, waiting for the go ahead.

"One…two…three!"

I shut my eyes tightly and take all of the liquid at once. I slam the glass onto the table and shake my head in disgust. I almost gag from the taste. I'm surprised I can still taste the liquor after how drunk I am. I open my eyes and everything spins for a second before it evens out again. I feel Kate's arm on my shoulder.

"Are you ok?! Did you do it all?!" All I have to do is give her a look and she busts into a fit of giggles.

"What's so funny?" Jose shouts as he leans in uncomfortably close to me.

"Ana is in rare form tonight," Kate replies. "I have _never_ seen her this wasted!"

"Oh yea?" Jose eyes me up and down. I have to control myself to not cringe right in his face. I feel violated and he hasn't even touched me. He throws his arm around me and my body freezes.

"I gotta go pee!" I yell. He gives me a confused and hurt look as I rip myself from underneath his arm.

"Do you want me to go with you?" Kate asks, pulling on my hand.

"I'm fine."

I make my way towards the women's bathroom and see that the line isn't too long. I don't really have to pee. But the excuse was a good one and I wanted to get out of Jose's embrace as soon as possible. All I can think about as I lean up against the wall is being in Christian's arms again. The thought makes my head even dizzier than it already is.

In my drunken stupor, my mind gets an impulsive thought and my eyes open wide. I giggle to myself while I reach into my back pocket. I pull out both my cell phone and the card that Christian provided his office number on. Yes, I'm carrying it around. Don't judge me.

I squint my eyes as my shaky hands dial the number. Or at least I think its the number. My vision is so blurry at this point I can't tell.

The line rings and I bite my lip in anticipation. What kind of message should I leave him? What should I say? How ballsy can I really get with this liquid courage?

"Grey House, this is Andrea, how may I direct your call?"

"Oh…uh…." I didn't expect this. Its so late at night! Does he keep his slaves working 24/7?! "I'm sorry I was just trying to reach Mr. Grey's voice mail."

"Who's calling please"

I hesitate. Shit. This isn't going how I expected.

"Miss? I need to know your name before I can transfer you to his voicemail".

"Its…uh…Anastasia." There's a pause and I hear typing.

"Last name"

"Steele"

"Anastasia Steele?"

"Yes."

"Please hold, Miss Steele. I am transferring you to Mr. Grey's direct line."

"Wait, what?!" I whisper loudly into the phone. Shit! This is _not_ what I thought was going to happen. Drunk Ana needs to think her decisions through better.

Before I can even comprehend what is happening and hang up, I hear his voice.

"Anastasia?" My God. My name sounds so amazing on his lips. My eyes close and my head goes back against the wall involuntarily at the sound.

"Yep, this is me" I force out awkwardly. I push myself off of the wall behind me and the swift motions causes my head to go dizzy. I am suddenly aware of how absolutely drunk I am. It makes me feel invincible. Like I can say anything…

"Jusss callin' to say you're an ass and how dare you _reject_ me like that" I squeak and slur my words. I don't even recognize my own voice or who I am.

"Anastasia, its not what you think. Let me explain"

"No!" I should pointing my finger in the air as if he's here in front of me. The girl next to me jumps and I can see her confused and frightened face out of the corner of my eye. She subtly moves slightly away from me. "There isss _no_ esscuse for your behavior!"

"Where are you?" He barks. The stern sound of his voice startles me back to reality. I look around and suddenly realize that there are multiple people here, and most of them are looking at me.

"In the women's line. I gotta pee really bad"

"Ana, have you been drinking?"

"Ummm, yeah!" I say with a mischievous grin on my face. "I have, Mr. Fancy pants. You hit the ned right on the hail. Er, I mean the head right on the nail" I giggle to myself so hard that I snort. My hand flies over my mouth in embarrassment.

"That's it, tell me where you are"

"God, you're so bossy!" I shout. "Ana, lets go for coffee. _Ana, lets go for coffee._ Stay away from me, Ana! No come here, no go away!"

"Tell me where you are!" He shouts into my ear. I chuckle in response.

"Nope. Besides, I'm nowhere near Seattle. Nowhere near you."

"Are you in Tacoma?"

"I don't know, I gotta go though."

"Ana don't hang up on me!"

"Bye bye" I hit the end button and shove my phone down into my pocket. I look over to the girl who is still trying to slowly get as far away from me as possible without being obvious. "I told him, right?" I get no reply, so I laugh awkwardly to myself. I feel my phone vibrating and see an unknown Seattle number flashing across my screen. I can only assume its him.

"I'm sorry I - "

"I know where you are, I'm coming to get you." _Click._

"What? Hello?" Nothing. I hang up the phone and my hand goes up to my mouth. Oh boy.

CPOV

I walk inside of the bar looking around in disgust. All I see are black out drunk college kids who don't know how to handle their liquor. I've been stepped on and bumped into multiple times and its taking every bit of strength I have no to punch someone straight in the god damn face.

I look every which way but I don't see her. She might have left. But even if she did, i have her address. As creepy as that may sound I don't care right now. Ana is somewhere around here and she is drunk. I need to find her no matter what it takes.

I can't find her inside, so I decide to go out the back where very few people are mingling because its so cold. I take a step out and watch as I can immediately see my breath from the cold. My eyes scan around in the dark. Its hard to see, but I'd spot her anywhere. And there she is. I feel my blood boil and my fists clench as I look closer. There's a man next to her. _What the FUCK._

Their backs are to me so I know that they can't see me. I move slowly towards them and I can just barely make out their conversation. I watch as Ana pulls her brown leather jacket tightly around herself. She is unsteady on her feet and I can see just barely from this angle that her face is flushed from the liquor. I freeze when I see his arm go around her and I hear the words "Come on, Ana. Just one kiss. I've been wanting to for so long."

"No, Jose, I really don't want - "

"Come on" He says more forcefully as his hand goes to touch her face. I lose it. All of the anger, annoyance, aggression, and dominant side of my personality that I was holding in while being disrespected inside of the building is officially boiling over. How _dare_ this mother fucker think he can touch her.

I take a few easy strides towards them and grasp my hands on his shoulders, swiftly ripping him away from her. I hear her gasp as I look deep into the bastard's eyes and give him a forceful push, causing him to stumble backwards and even further away from Ana.

"Christian?" I hear her small voice ask. I quickly turn back to look at her and say "stay there. Don't move" before turning my attention back towards my target.

"Didn't you hear her? She said no," I sneer at him and continue to walk slowly towards him as he takes quick steps backwards.

"Dude, whatever. My bad," he stumbles over his words as well as his feet as he turns back towards the building and runs inside. I sigh in satisfaction and turn my attention back towards her. Her face holds a firm expression of confusing and shock. I take a few steps towards her and she doesn't move a muscle. _Good girl._

"Are you ok?" I ask as my hand goes to touch her cheek. Her skin is warm even in the blistering cold. She must be really _really_ drunk.

"What are you doing here, Christian?" She asks. Her eyes are watering, but I can't tell if its from emotion or the liquor. "I thought you told me to stay clear of you."

"I know, I did," I say stroking her cheek. I smile as her face gently tilts into my hand. "But I'm incapable of staying away from you."

"Then don't," she whispers.

"Do you really want this?" I ask, squinting my eyes at her. "There's a lot of things that you don't know about me yet. Things that might make you run away as soon as you find out. If you leave this alone now, you won't get as hurt." My heart is pounding. I'm still painfully conflicted on whether I should spare her heart break and let her go, or make the risky move of getting close to her and letter her get close to me.

I watch as her eyes search mine. I know that she knows what I'm mainly talking about. She obviously knows I'm a dominant because we met in the club. What if she tries it and hates it? Could I really give up that part of my life? And she doesn't know the extent of how fucked up I am - of all of my issues. That I'm literally incapable of giving and receiving any kind of love. Or the reason why I only go for brunettes. There just _so_ many reasons why this will turn out bad. But my heart is winning over my head right now.

Her mouth finally opens and she whispers the word "yes" although it sounds more like a whimper than a word. I smile and run my thumb across her lips.

"For starters," I say, bringing my other hand up to the other side of her face. Her eyes momentarily roll back before closing at the contact. I stroke both of her cheeks with my thumbs. "If you were to be mine, you will never, _ever,_ do this again."

"Do what?" She asks, her eyes fluttering open.

"Drink to excess. Or drink without me around, period." Her eyes get a little wide as she processes my words. I'm waiting for her to question me. To protest and say that I'm controlling and possessive and immediately run away. But she doesn't. All I hear is a small "ok".

I smile and stroke her hair. "Will you come home with me?" She asks shyly. I tilt my head and give her a smile.

"Is that what you want? I want to make sure we take this at your pace." She bites her god damn lip again and I groan. I see a slight smile as she hears my groan. _Naughty girl._

"I want you to come home with me." I smile and I can feel my heart jumping for joy inside of my chest as well as my dick throbbing for joy in my pants. I move my hands from her face and go to reach for her hand, but stop as I see her eyes slowly begin to move into the back of her head.

"Ana?"

"I'm dizzy. I think I'm gonna faint."

"What, here?" Boom. Just like that her whole body slumps and I catch her just in time. I put one hand behind her head and use the other to support her body against mine before I steady her enough to pick her up into my arms.

"Oh my God, what the fuck!" I hear a shrill scream from behind me. "What have you done to her?!" This crazy as fuck blonde chick starts wailing on me until she looks into my face and realization sets in. "Holy fuck, Christian Grey" she whispers taking a few steps back from me.

"Nice to meet you too" I say dryly.

"I'm sorry. I'm Kate, Ana's roommate. I just freaked out. Is she ok?"

"She is very drunk," I say matter of factly. "You should have better care over your friends. Its not safe for her to get so drunk like this."

I see her eyes squint at me and her arms cross across her chest.

"You've known her for like two seconds and last time I check you rejected her."

 _Fuck. Ana's told her all about me. Probably everything._

Kate's eyes get wide as she realizes she's spilled the beans. "Um, I mean, I think you did?"

"Forget it. Where's your car? You need to get her home."

APOV

I hear a loud bang and open my eyes. I rub my eyes to adjust to my surroundings and quickly realize that I'm in the back of Kate's car. I see her sitting in the front seat playing away on her phone.

"Kate?" I squeak out before I feel a gentle yet strong hand stroke my hair. I look up and see the beautiful face of Christian Grey smiling down at me. He is leaning into the window stroking my hair. I can't help but smile.

"You need to go to bed," he says with a chuckle.

"Aren't you coming with?" I whine. I hear Kate snort in the front seat and I resist the urge to kick her seat. After all of the sex I've heard her have in our apartment I think she can handle a few minutes of flirting.

"No, Ana," he says sadly as he continues to stoke my hair.

"Why not?!" I ask as I begin to panic. Am I being rejected by him _again?!_

"Because. You are completely wasted. When I have you, I need you sober and alert. So that you can feel and experience everything." I hear Kate gasp…or was that my own gasp? I'm so drunk and dizzy that I don't know which way is up or down. I let out a groan in protest. I really really really want Christian Grey in my bed; to take my virginity.

"Don't worry," his voice brings me back to reality, "this isn't goodbye. It's I'll call you later. You know, since I have your cell phone number now." He smiles playfully and my face turns hot when I think about the fact that I drunk dialed him earlier. _Ugh, kill me._ There has been nothing cute or sexy about me tonight. I wouldn't blame him if he never spoke to me again.

I almost reach out to grab him as he steps away from the car and taps the hood. "Get her home safe. Text me when she's in bed."

"You got it," Kate nods and she pulls off. I sit up and look out of the back of the car window as I see him get smaller and smaller. I feel tears sting my eyes and I plop back down on the seat and clutch my chest, willing my heart to stop aching from deep within my soul. I've never wanted someone or something so badly in my entire life. And it hurts.

 _Reviews please! I always appreciate it._


	4. Chapter 4

_Hey guys! Welcome to another chapter. Again, thanks for the reviews. I'm sorry there were errors in the last chapters, I do my best to proof read but they sneak in there. Hopefully there isn't any this time around._

 _Anyway, on with the show :_

APOV

I open my eyes and immediately regret it. The sunlight hit my eyes the second they opened and the most intense, mind numbing, shooting pain went through my skull. My hand flies up to my head and I clutch at my hair. I'm so stupid. I never drink like that, I should have known it would end up like this.

I hear my door creak open and I'm too afraid to open my eyes again.

"Good morning, sunshine," I hear Kate's voice cheerfully say.

"God, Kate, can you please shut my curtains? That light is blinding!"

"Ok grumpy gills," she says in a baby voice and I want to punch her. I hear the curtains close and the bed shift from her weight as she sits on it. I slowly and cautiously open my eyes and am able to keep them open this time. I look up at Kate and she is giving me a sympathetic smile. "Here" I look down to see her holding a small glass of orange juice in one hand and a pair of tylenol in the other. I take them gratefully as I sit up in the bed.

"I am mortified," I say in a hushed voice as I look down at my lap, too embarrassed to look up at her.

"Ana," I feel her gentle hand on my leg, "everyone gets wasted at least once in their life. Most people are wasted all throughout college," she laughs and I can't help but crack a smile. "You're 22! Who cares!"

"Christian Grey," I say as I bite my lip, but then I immediately think of him and release it. _Wow, he really has a hold on me._

I look up at Kate and she has her head cocked to the side and her eyes squinted in confusion.

"What?"

"You really have no idea, do you?"

"About what?" Now I'm the one who must look confused, because I am.

"He is _so_ into you, Ana. Last night was the first time I've met him and I could tell right away. He was so concerned about you and gentle with you. He begged me to text him as soon as you were - in bed and safe - as he put it. He made me promise to tuck you in," she gives me a bright smile and a hearty laugh. "He's obsessed."

My eyebrows furrow. There's no way. "He was probably just acting nice."

She sighs heavily. I know she gets annoyed with me. She tells me all the time how pretty I am and how much guys pay attention to me but I always negate her words. Its not that I'm attention seeking, I just truly don't believe the things she says about me. I can agree that I'm smart and witty, but beautiful? Sexy? I'm cute at best. And a man as breathtaking, masculine, confident, and dominant as Christian Grey doesn't want _cute._

"Whatever you say," she says as she gets up off of my bed. "You'll see." I roll my eyes in response. "Do you want breakfast?"

"I have to go to work soon," I say as I glance towards the clock.

"So then you should eat before work."

I hear her words and my mind, again, immediately goes to Christian. He would want me to eat. _What the fuck. He's not even here and I'm listening to him._

"Ok. I'll have breakfast. Thank you." She leaves the room and my stomach is in nots. I feel like I'm going to throw up and I know its not from the alcohol. This must be what "love sickness" is.

I'm able to somehow get my shit together and shower and eat before heading off to work for the day, which I am grateful for. Hopefully it will keep him as far away from my mind as possible.

—

CPOV

I look across the desk at someone I once revered and worshipped. The person that my life revolved around. But in the past few years, whenever I see her or hear her voice, my skin crawls. The more and more me and Flyn talked about it, the more I realized what she truly did to me. But I can't allow my mind to go there too deeply. I've experienced panic attacks as a result of the sessions between me and Flynn and have refused to address the situation again with him. In fact, I was so distraught that I stopped seeing him all together. This was about six months ago.

"Christian." Her voice breaks me out of my deep thoughts. My eyes focus on her again and I feel severe anxiety coming on, so I loosen my neck tie. I watch as she smiles at this action. _She must think there's sexual tension. Stupid, predatory bitch._

"Why did you feel the need to show up here unannouced, Elena?" Her eyes squint.

"I should be able to show up whenever I want."

I can't help but scrunch my nose in annoyance and disgust at her arrogance. I've built up the ability to appear strong, confident, and dominant in front of her, but she continues to think she has power over me. She's tried to have sex with me so many times since our relationship stopped I couldn't even count them.

"Anyway," she says, taking out her lipstick and compact mirror and applying another coat to her thin lips. She puckers her almost non existent lips together and looks back at me. The bright red color of the lipstick is harsh against her pale white skin, which looks chalky from the heavy amount of make up she piled onto her face. "What happened with Leila? I heard that you voided the contract"

I sigh and lean back in my chair. "Of course I voided the contract," I snap. She almost looks taken aback by the sudden outburst of anger but she recovers quickly and raises an eye brow at me. "She disrespected me in front of everyone in the club. Submissive my ass," I snort.

"I really thought you two were great together."

"No. I never want to see her again."

"Is it true what she told me?"

"That depends. What did she tell you?"

"That the reason she was out of character was because you were with a girl and that it looked like you were going to _kiss her_ ," she spits out the last two words like they were poison. "Leila said that it was obvious that she was not a regular there. Perhaps a newbie. Christian, are you out of your mind? Kissing a girl who is not your contracted submissive without any kind of NDA?"

I take a deep breath before I answer. "Yes, all of that is true. I was with a girl. She had never been to the club before. She is not a submissive, she was there for completely unrelated reasons. And yes, I did almost kiss her. That was half of the reason why I was so god damn angry at Leila. Because she interrupted it."

Her eyes almost budge out of her head. "What has gotten into you?!"

"She has. I don't know what it is. She's…different."

" _Different?"_ She spits out. "Please don't tell me that you're wanting to pursue anything with this girl."

"I am."

Her mouth hangs open in shock. "Christian, this is not you. Do you plan on training her to be your submissive?"

I shrug. "I don't know yet. Maybe."

"You really think that you can live without the life style?"

Again, I stare at her blankly. "I don't know."

"What do you mean you don't know!" She shouts as she jumps out of her chair. "You know damn well that you can't have a relationship with a normal girl. Hell, you can't even hold onto a well trained submissive for more than a few months!"

I take in her words and place my hand over my mouth. Is she right? These are the thoughts that have been going through my mind since the minute I met Ana.

I hear Elena's heels click on the floor as she walks around my desk and runs her hand through my hair. I flinch and pull away from her.

"That's a good boy, Christian," she whispers and my stomach churns. "Think long and hard about this. You know the truth. You know the _real_ you. You'd just be wasting your time."

—

"Say something, damnit!" I say desperately as I sit across from Flynn. I called an emergency session with him. He said that he was surprised to hear from me, but then said he had an opening of 1 hour. Only 1 hour. Of the copious amounts of money I've paid this man over the years, all he has for me is one lousy hour!

"I'm not sure what the problem is, Christian," he says as he squints his eyes and places his finger on his lips.

"There's multiple problems," I can't hide my frustration and I don't have any desire to. "First of all, I kissed her. In public. Without a fucking contract. Second, I can't stop fucking thinking about her. Third, she's not a submissive, and I can't live without that lifestyle -"

"You can't?" He asks, cutting me off.

"Well, no!"

"And how would you know that? Have you ever _tried_?"

My eyes dart around the room as I contemplate his question. "No, I've never _tried_ Flynn. Why would I? I'm not interested in sex without domination and pain."

"So you told me before is that you're not sure if she would love or hate the lifestyle, correct?"

"Yeah."

"Because she's never tried it."

"Yes."

"And maybe if she did try it, she would like it. Right? Is that at least a slight possibility?"

"Well, sure."

"Then how is it any different from you trying - "

"Because I'm _fucked up_!" I yell. "You know all of the reasons I'm fucked up. From my mother, to Elena, and everything in between. My situation is just…different".

"Maybe so."

"Thats it? Maybe fucking so?"

He shrugs casually. "Maybe so. Are you willing to let this girl go over this?"

I hold my head in my hands. "I don't want to. God, I really don't want to."

"So, then - "

"But what if I hurt her? What if we get close and I realize I can't do the vanilla thing and I can't truly let her in? What if I break her heart? She is so innocent and genuine. I could destroy her."

"Or you could love her."

"Love?" I spit the word out.

He shrugs again. "Maybe so."

Holy fuck. If he says those words one more damn time I'm going to punch him. Instead, I sit back and contemplate our conversation. Contemplate my conversation with Elena. Contemplate the feeling I get when I think about Anastasia.

I know what I have to do.

—

APOV

"Goodnight, Jess!" I wave to my coworker as I take my apron off and smooth down my simple white t-shirt that is fitted to my body. I look down at my jeans and see not a single speck of frosting on them. That rarely happens.

I sigh as I reach for the door to walk out of the bakery. Sundays are always rough, 12 hour days. 9 am - 9 pm. My feet hurt and my head still slightly hurts from last night.

I open the door and walk into the chilly night air. Shit, I forgot my jacket again. I hug myself tightly as I begin to head towards my apartment. I always walk to work because it is so close and I like the alone time.

"Anastasia."

I stop in my tracks. It couldn't be, could it?

I turn around slowly, and sure enough, there he is. "Holy fuck," I say in a hushed whisper so quiet I don't think he heard. My arms drop as I am suddenly no longer cold due to the immediately rush of warmth that shoots through my body upon hearing his voice. I can feel my hands shaking already. I curse myself for letting this man, this gorgeous man, have such a hold on me.

He smiles at me and takes the few steps towards me until he is standing in front of me. His hands go right to my arms as he rubs them gently. Holy shit, I think I might faint.

"Its too cold for you not to be wearing a jacket," he says with a stern look on his face.

"I - I forgot it," I stumble over my words. "How do you always know where I am?" I dare to ask. All he does is chuckle.

"Because I can. And because I want to see you."

"Oh." His hands are still on me and my skin is practically burning at this point from his touch.

"Would you like to go to dinner with me?"

"What, now?"

"Sure. There's the perfect place right down the street that I think you will love."

I look around as if I have anything to contemplate. Of course I'll go to dinner with the sexiest man I've ever laid my eyes on!

—

To my surprise, we have great conversation over dinner. I don't know why his presence was so intimidating to me, but as he sits across from me, he is personable and warm and his smile reaches his eyes. I wonder if this is a side of him that other people see. From what Kate tells me, he's notorious for being stone cold and ruthless.

We both share a bottle of red wine, the most expensive one they had, I noticed. Christian enjoyed his steak as I ordered a pasta dish with a light sauce. The food is delicious, the atmosphere is warm and elegant, and the company of Christian Grey is beyond what I thought it would be.

"When are you graduating?" He asks as he pours a little bit more wine into my glass.

"This upcoming Thursday."

"That's soon."

"Yeah, but I'm excited."

"You should be proud of yourself, Anastasia," he says as he reaches over and places his hand on top of mine. Its the first physical contact we've had since I agreed to go to dinner with him. I look down and notice how big his hand is compared to mine.

"I am," I say shyly.

"I'm giving the commencement speech," he says, taking his hand away. My mouth shoots open and my eyes bore into him.

"What? You are?!"

"Yeah. I'm surprised your friend didn't tell you," he says with a chuckle.

I shake my head, embarrassed, and look down at my food. "I forget that you're a billionaire business mogul that has made it on the Forbe's list."

"That's not who I am. That's just what I do."

I look up at him and he seems genuine. I feel so safe with him. How is this possible? I hardly know him.

We continue to have pleasant and enjoyable conversation until we finish our food. I have learned that he was adopted at age 4, although he didn't tell me what happened to his birth parents. I also learned that he dropped out of Harvard during his first year, which is when he started his business. I am in awe of this man. Of how much success and power he has after 7 short years. _No wonder he likes control so much._

We walk out of the restaurant, his hand on my lower back. Again, my skin hot where he touches. We step out onto the sidewalk and I turn towards him.

"You want to go for a ride?" He asks with an amused smile on his face. I look at him suspiciously.

"Like, in your car?"

"Kind of. Not really." He chuckles.

He takes my hand and I follow him without question. I would follow this man anywhere.

—

He straps me in tightly, tugging gently on the strap that is between my legs. My breath hitches as I feel an unfamiliar but amazing feelings shoot from between my legs and up to my belly. I look at him intently as our eyes lock. He gives me a soft smile. "No escaping now." If it were any other man, that would sound creepy, but its Christian, and I want to attack him right here and now. Too bad he strapped me in so tightly I can barely breathe.

I look around me as he talks into his head set. I'm in a fucking helicopter, and Christian is flying it. Of course he has his own helicopter, and of course he knows how to fly it!

My heart drops into my stomach as I feel the machine lift off of the ground and glide effortlessly into the air. My heart is beating fast and the adrenaline is incredible. I smile brightly as I look out of the craft and onto the beautiful lights of Tacoma. I then look over at Christian and he is staring intently out ahead of him, every once in a while pressing buttons and speaking into the head set. I can't help but bite my lip staring at him. He looks so damn good being in control of this giant machine. He maneuvers it with such ease, like its no big deal. I wonder if he could maneuver my body as effortlessly…

"What are you looking at?" He teases.

"Nothing!" I say quickly, tearing my eyes away from him and back out towards the horizon.

"See something you like?" I don't look at him, but I can hear the smile in his voice.

"Don't flatter yourself, Mr Grey." I roll my eyes and try to look annoyed, but a goofy grin is tugging at my lips.

"Careful with the eye rolling, Anastasia." I look over at him, confused. His face again looks stern, but this time his eyes are gentle. Its very confusing. "Or I'll take you over my knee."

 _What?_ Oh, right. He's a dominant. That must be a part of his kinky fuckery. I should be revolted, but all I can do is stare at him, undressing him with my eyes. Would I like that? For him to take me over his knee and spank me? _He'd probably say I'd been a bad girl…_

I shake my head to bring me back to reality. The rest of the ride is held in a comfortable silence as I look at the magical lights of the city. He takes the short trip up to Seattle, showing me the spectacular sight of the city, until he turns the helicopter away and back to Tacoma.

—

So here we are, standing in front of my apartment. He drove me back here and refused to go without walking me up. At first I thought he was going to come in, but it doesn't look too promising. Maybe I should take the first move.

"Wanna come in?" I ask shyly with my head down.

"Yes." My eyes go back up to his and I see a darkness in them. Lust, maybe? "But I'm not going to."

My face falls. "Why not?" I sigh and my arms fall to my side. "Why don't you want me?"

He chuckles and shakes his head. Why is this funny to him? Why is he laughing?

Before I know what's happening, his hands are firmly on my shoulders and I am pinned up against the wall. His face is inches from mine and his gaze is so intense that I have to look away, but he grabs my chin and tilts my head back up.

"Look at me." His voice is deep and commanding. I do as he says. "I want you more than I've ever wanted anything in my entire god damn life." There's a heat deep within me that is unbearable. I press my thighs together in an effort to stop it. But its no use. Its just getting worse the more he speaks. "And I _will_ have you, Anastasia. I knew it the moment I laid my eyes on you. When you walked into the club looking like a baby deer caught in headlights," he smiles and I cringe at the memory of being so out of place in that club. The stroking of his thumb across my lips brings me back to reality. "I want to do this right, Anastasia. I don't know what _this_ is, but I'm going to try. You are very special to me. I've never taken a girl to dinner. Never had an actual conversation with any of my submissives. Never kissed anyone without a contract signed," he says as his lips brush mine gently. My head instinctively goes forward but he pulls away. I whimper and he smiles. _Bastard._

"I'll call you tomorrow, ok?"

"Ok," I say, defeated. He gives me a quick peck on the nose and steps away.

"Goodnight, Anastasia."

"Goodnight." Even though I'm disappointed I'm able to give him a small smile that is genuine. I have really enjoyed tonight, and although I want him to carry me to my bed and make love to me until I can't move anymore…I deeply respect him taking his time with me. Especially with the kind of relationships he is used to having…or lack thereof. Could he be serious? Could I really be special?

I put my key in the lock and open the door. I give him one last smile before I step into my apartment and shut the door behind me. I hear his footsteps retreat as he walks off. I lean against the door and let out a breath so long I must have been holding it in the past few hours.

What a night. What an amazing and magical night.

I climb into bed thinking of Christian, and sure enough, I dream of him all night long.

 _Please review. See you guys next time._


	5. Chapter 5

**_Welcome back :-) Thanks for all of your reviews_**

The next night

APOV

I walk reluctantly behind Kate as she drags me down the streets of Seattle. The uneven pavement of the side walk causing me to almost trip and fall straight to the ground. She insisted that I come out with her. I didn't want to. I wanted to sit in my sweat pants with my hair up in a messy bun and eat ice cream while I cry. He said he'd call, but he hasn't, and it's almost 9 pm.

Although Kate insisted that he was probably just 'busy', I have thoroughly convinced myself that he has forgotten all about me. He's rejected me so many times, there's no way that he is actually into me in anyway. My heart aches and my ego is bruised. He is the first man that I wanted to give myself to. I was waiting for something extraordinary – and I thought that it would be him. But I'm let down. Again.

So I let Kate convince me to go out with her. She curled my hair aggressively as she danced to music that she was blasting, telling me over and over again that I needed to loosen up, and that sitting in my bed sulking wasn't going to make anything better. She squeezed me into one of her little black dresses and I put my favorite pair of sky high heels on. I rarely wear them – I'm much more of a sneaker/sandal kind of girl – but on special occasions I'll break these out. And I figure there's no better time to wear them like the feeling of being forgotten by the sexiest and more alluring man in all of Seattle. Possibly the US. Possibly the whole god damn world.

Kate and I finally enter through the doors of the bar and adjust ourselves to the warmth as we have just come in from the cold, damp air of nighttime Seattle. I have no idea who is going to be here. She didn't tell me and I didn't ask. There was no point in asking her. She would have just told me 'you'll see' the whole way here.

The lighting here is dark and almost reminds me of the lighting at the club that I met Christian at. Every seat at the bar is taken, and there are people pushing their way in between people to order drinks or to hit on others. Nearly every table is taken, as well. People are drinking, eating, and having loud conversations over the music playing on the speakers. Its quite overwhelming and I suddenly curse myself for agreeing to this.

I watch as Kate smiles, waves to someone, and then grabs my hand and pulls me through the crowd. I'm too distracted by bumping into stranger after stranger, professing my apologies to each one, to realize who she is waving to and who we are walking towards. When we reach the table, I shoot daggers towards her with my eyes and she gives me a mischievous grin. I watch as she kisses one of the guys. This must be her new flavor of the month. But the other man at the table is her brother – Ethan Kavenough. She's been trying to set us up for years. I've just never been interested and he's always been overly flirtatious. A match made in awkward, uncomfortable, please-for-the-love-of-God-get-me-out-of-here heaven.

"Ana!" Ethan says, immediately jumping up from his chair and engulfing me in a suffocating hug. I give him a tense and quick hug back as I give him a few _friendly_ pats on the back. I always try to give him little signs that I am _not_ interested in that way, but he never seems to get the hint. Don't get me wrong, he's not ugly and doesn't have a terrible personality. There's just no spark there…no electric energy between us that draws me towards him…like I feel with Christian…

"Hi, Ethan."

"It's so good to see you," he says with a genuine smile and I almost feel bad. He pulls my chair out for me and I give him a small smile before I take it.

I go to check my phone for the millionth time today and I see Kate's manicured hand grab at it from across the table.

"Hey!"

"Ana," she says, almost as if she's scolding me, "We are here to have fun. Not to obsess about boys and check our phone every two seconds like we're waiting on the 'I'm here' text from a drug dealer." I watch as she places my phone into her purse and she puts her purse back onto the floor. I roll my eyes at her as the waiter approaches our table.

"What can I get you lovely ladies," he says, looking at us through kind eyes.

"Anything with whiskey in it," Kate says seductively as she looks over at her date and puckers her lips before he leans in to kiss her. I roll my eyes and barely stifle a groan of annoyance. She's always so affectionate with her boy toys. Even if she's known them for 5 minutes, she always acts like they've been together for 5 years.

"And you, miss?"

I go to open my mouth but before I hear my own voice I hear Ethan's.

"She likes white wine," he says proudly with a smile. I watch as the waiter begins to scribble the order and I clear my throat, causing both men to look up at me.

"Actually, I'd like red." I don't even turn to look at Ethan but I can see him shift uncomfortably out of the corner of my eye.

"Coming right up."

I can't help but be peeved at Ethan's assumption and high handedness to order my drink for me. It truly annoys me to my core.

I get more and more uncomfortable as the night goes on. Kate and Sam, her date, are completely focused on each other. They are completely oblivious to me and Ethan across from them, which leaves me basically alone with Ethan and his creepiness. He keeps trying to flirt and will touch me every so often until I push his hands off of me.

I take sip after sip of my wine, hoping that it will help me. Help me to forget this awful night with Kate's brother. Help me to forget about Christian Grey. I put the glass up to my lips but stop when I think about our conversation the other night.

 _If you were to be mine, you will never, ever, do this again._

 _Do what?_

 _Drink to excess. Or drink without me around, period._

I look down at the glass which holds the deep red liquid and I swirl it around, contemplating my next sip. I laugh sarcastically to myself, _He doesn't give a shit about you, why should you give a shit about him?_

I take another sip and put the glass down. I'm nowhere near drunk, but I'm starting to feel a slight buzz.

I am vaguely aware of Ethan's persistent voice in my ear. He has somehow inched himself uncomfortably close to me. So close that I can feel his breath on my ear. I can't help the cringe that comes upon my face and my shoulders tense. I not-so-subtly scoot my chair a little further away from him, but I don't think he notices, because he keeps talking. I sigh and look down at my hands, thinking about how I'd rather be somewhere, _anywhere,_ but here.

Suddenly, my body freezes. Something completely comes over me and my heart rate speeds up. There is a thick electricity in the air and I swear every single hair on my body must be standing on end. My eyes stay glued to my hands as my breathing is shallow and fast. He's here. I know it. I can feel him.

"Excuse me," I hear his deep voice directly behind me and I feel his strong hands grip onto my shoulders. My tense body immediately melts under his touch, but I still don't dare to turn around and look at him. "You're sitting a little too close to my girl."

CPOV

I walk into my study and sit heavily onto my leather chair that sits at my opulent desk which is scattered with piles and piles of documents. My eyes drift to my Mac desktop and my eyes squint to see the time. 9:01 pm. Its 9 at fucking night and I just got home from work. Its days like this where I question my whole career.

I was barely able to sleep last night. Half of the reason because I was thinking about Ana, images of her so close to me playing over and over again in my mind. My dick was so painfully hard thinking about her that I had no choice but to relieve myself of the pain. But even after coming to the images of her, it still didn't get her off of my mind. And in the rare occasions I did fall asleep, I was awoken not long after by the nightmares.

So basically, I've been awake since 4 oclock in the morning and I just got home from a long, hectic, nonstop day at work. I walk towards my liquor cabinet and poor myself a shot before downing it in one swift swallow. I take a second to appreciate the burn and the taste of the alcohol before reaching into my pocket and grabbing my cell phone. Without thinking, almost as if I'm on auto pilot, I dial Ana's number. Most of the reason that I hated today was because I didn't have any time to call her or even text her. But now my day is over, and I can give her my full attention.

I want to see her. I _need_ to see her.

I pace back and forth while the phone rings until I get her voicemail. _What the fuck._

I immediately redial and wait impatiently once again. Still no answer. _WHAT THE FUCK!_

I call twice more until I start to get worried. _Is she ok? Is something wrong? Is she done with me? Does she never want to talk to me again?_ My chest tightens at all of those possibilities.

I pull my hair as I dial into my phone again, this time straight to the man I know will give me the answer that I so desperately need. He answers in one ring. Good. I pay him enough to literally wait on my beck and call.

"Bill," I bark into the phone, "Track Anastasia's cell phone. Tell me where she is immediately."

"Yes sir."

He hangs up immediately and I poor myself another shot before taking it and wiping my bottom lip. I can't stop pacing thinking of all of the possibilities of what the reason is as to why she is not answering me. _Maybe she's just sleeping. Maybe she's working. Calm the fuck down, Grey. You've only given her about 5 minutes to respond. Don't be such a god damn dominant all the time._

Finally, my phone rings.

"Where is she?"

"She's at Canon on 12th Street"

I hang up without saying a word.

What the _fuck_ is she doing out at a bar and not answering my phone calls? _Oh no, little girl. This just won't fly._

I walk into the building and the sounds of voices mixed with music mixed with the clinking of glasses and silverware is deafening. My squinted, angry eyes scan the room, desperately searching for her.

Finally, they spot her. Her back is facing towards me and I can't see her face, but I'd known any part of her body anywhere. From what I can see she's in a tight black dress and heels that could break her ankle if she took one wrong step. Her hair is in loose curls that lay gently down her back. My eyes scan the rest of the table. I see her friend, Kate, and a guy next to her. They are practically breathing each other's air they are so close. Then my eyes land on the person next to Ana. It's a guy. And he's so close to her that his lips are almost on her ear. I can see her hair slightly moving from his breath. My blood boils. My fists clench. I watch as her shoulders tense and she moves her chair away from him. I feel slight relief as I realize that she isn't welcoming his advances, but then I feel anger again that this douche bag is making my girl uncomfortable. Plus, what the fuck is she doing here, anyway?

My steps are quick and wide. I can't get near them quick enough. I watch as her body tenses again and her head suddenly falls towards the floor. _Do you feel me, baby?_

I reach out and put my hands on her shoulders and squeeze. My grasp is gentle yet possessive and I feel her relax under my touch. She knows it's me before I even speak. _Good girl._

"Excuse me," I say, shooting daggers towards this asshole. I'm so pissed my eyes must be red at this point. "You're sitting a little too close to my girl." My tone is short and pointed. His eyes go wide. I think from shock of my sudden intrusion and then from recognizing who I am.

"Christian!" I hear Kate's voice across the table. I ignore her. Instead, I gently take Ana's hand and pull her up. She immediately stands and so does my dick. She actually might make a great submissive…as well as girlfriend.

I walk ahead of her and she follows closely behind me. I drag her through the crowd, my eyes darting for somewhere, anywhere, that we can be alone. I see a short hallway that isn't occupied and is dark enough to shield wandering eyes. I immediately guide her towards the area, and once we reach it, I pin her against the wall with my body strongly against hers. I want her to feel possessed by me. To feel my need for her and to feel how hard she makes me without even doing anything.

APOV

I swear I stop breathing as I feel his erection against my stomach. I don't dare look up at him. My eyes are cast downward. I know he's upset. I can feel it. I curse myself silently for being so brash and making such a stupid assumption that he wasn't going to ever talk to me again. I hope he doesn't think I don't want him. I close my eyes and say a silent prayer that he isn't so upset that he's done with me.

"Why were you ignoring my calls?" His voice is low and pressured.

"I wasn't. My phone is in Kate's purse. She took it away from me because I kept checking it to see if you had called." My voice is small and hesitant – I'm surprised I found it at all. He's angry, but I still feel him hard against me.

"Who are you with? Are you on a fucking date?"

"No!" I say quickly. "Kate asked me to come out with her but didn't tell me anyone else would be here. She tends to do that. The guy next to me is her brother, Ethan."

"He wants to fuck you," he growls, "I can tell". I feel one of his hands gently stroke my hair as the other stays pinned against the wall next to my head. "I'm very angry about this, Anastasia."

"I'm sorry," I say quietly. My eyes are still downcast and my hands stay timidly at my side.

I feel the hand that was stroking my hair gently lay on my cheek and I feel his thumb caress my skin back and forth. Its intoxicating.

"Look at me," his voice is gentle yet authoritative. I slowly bring my eyes up to his. "You are mine," he hisses. "You haven't ever done anything with him, have you? Sexually?"

"No," I say almost laughing. If only he knew how much I _didn't_ want Ethan. "I've been waiting for you."

I watch as he smiles, and then his lips come gently to mine. Quickly, the kiss becomes more passionate, more aggressive, and more possessive. Both of his hands are in my hair now and mine shoot to his neck. His tongue gently licks mine over and over again and it awakens a need deep inside of me – a need for his tongue to be _everywhere_ on me.

I can't help the moan that escapes my mouth, and he pushes his hips against me in response. I then feel his hands on my upper thighs. His hands are large against my slim legs and his skin is slightly rough in the way that only men's hands are. His hands travel around the backs of my thighs and I let out a squirm as it tickles.

"Ah, so you're ticklish there?" He asks playfully. "I know one way to punish you."

My heart quickens and my legs push together at the thought of him punishing me. Its mysterious and arousing and I can't help but wonder what a punishment would be like…

I'm brought back to reality as I feel his large hands squeeze my ass. I jump and bite his lip in response. A low, animalistic groan escapes his mouth and his hands gently massage my flesh.

"Fuck, Anastasia," he whispers. "I need to touch you. I need to feel you. I need to taste you." I feel his hands slowly move from my ass and down, towards my sex. My heart quickens in anticipation and my hips grind back in an attempt to get him to touch me – to stop torturing me with his slow movements. _Touch me, damnit! See how wet I am for you._

He pulls his hands away and I swear I almost punch his chest from pure frustration. _What the hell!_

"Not here," he says as he grabs my face and brings my eyes up to his. "You're coming home with me. Now. And I'm going to show you just who you belong to."

 ** _See you guys next time!_**


	6. Chapter 6

**Welcome back :-)**

APOV

After an extremely sexually tense car ride over to my place, he immediately pulls me from his car and drags me towards the entrance. I can't help but giggle. Its adorable how eager he is to get me into bed, and I must admit, I'm just as eager and impatient at this point. I've been begging him to take me since day 1 and after rejection after rejection of him trying to do this "right" he's finally going to be in my bed – to be taken and completely possessed by him. My skin gets goosebumps at the thought of it.

He offered to take me to his place but I insisted that we go to mine because its closer. I can't wait that long and by the look in his eyes I know that he couldn't either. We walk up the two flights of stairs until we reach the floor to my apartment and walk towards my door. Once there, he immediately pins me up against the wall, his hands holding both sides of my face as his face is inches from mine. My breathing is heavy and my body feels heavy as well. It feels like a desire so heavy and deep that its hard to hold myself upright.

"I need to tell you something," he whispers and I nod my head, urging him on. "I have never kissed a girl without a non-disclosure agreement. Never made love to a woman without a contract. Shit, I've never made love _period_ ," he says with a sad, sarcastic chuckle. "All I know how to do is fuck," my insides do summersaults at the thought, "And trust me, Anastasia, I _will_ fuck you. But first, I need to make you mine, and it needs to be right." The only thing I can do at this point is nod. My mouth hangs open and I know that my eyes are big and glossed over from wonder and lust.

He breaks away from me and motions for me to open the front door. I try to unlock it but my hands are so shaky with nerves and anticipation. He smiles gently and grabs the keys from me and unlocks the door. I'm embarrassed that he can tell how nervous I am.

He urges me inside and shuts the door behind him. Its completely dark and I silently thank God that Kate will be out late into the night with her boy toy. Before I can even comprehend it, I'm lifted off of the ground and squeal in surprise. He has picked me up has wrapped my legs around his waist. My hand immediately goes to his hair and I lower my face to nuzzle into the side of his neck and begin to lick. I feel his hands grip onto my thighs tightly and he groans.

"Where's your damn room, Anastasia," he whispers.

"It's the door on the right," I say, never letting my tongue leave his skin.

He immediately heads for my room and closes the door behind him. The room is dark but my window is open, which is allowing the street light right outside of my window to illuminate my room in a bright yet subtle orange glow. The brightness of the moon is also contributing to help our eyes adjust and we can see each other perfectly clear. He throws me onto my bed and stands above me. The color of the street light is making him look even more beautiful, if that's even possible. His eyes are dark and I feel like he's going to eat me alive, but I can't wait. He leans over me and places one hand on the bed beside my head, and I feel the bed sink under his weight. His other hand runs down my face and strokes it lovingly. The darkness in his eyes is gone and its replaced by a gentleness. He cocks his head to the side as his eyes stay locked on mine and his hand continues to stroke. It feels as if he's looking straight into my soul. Its too overwhelming and I want to look away, but I can't. I feels like he has me under a spell.

Slowly, his hand runs down my face, past my jawline, and rests on my neck. He doesn't squeeze, he simply lets it rest there, but I know that he is making a statement by the simple and gentle gesture.

"Do you understand that you're mine?" His voice is gentle yet strong. I simply nod my head. My voice is officially gone. "Tell me you understand," he urges.

I swallow in an effort to get my heart from out of my throat and down into my chest where it belongs.

"I'm yours," I whisper, watching as the slightest smile tugs at his lips. His eyes become even more gentle than before and he leans down and gives me a quick kiss on my lips. Its too quick and I lean up to deepen the kiss but he still pulls away.

"Relax," he whispers, "I'm going to take my time with you."

I lean back onto the bed and make the decision that I am not going to rush this or try to call the shots. I know that he is a dominant and that he is making a huge change to who he is by not taking me straight to his playroom. I decide to let him have complete control of this, and the thought is thrilling and erotic.

He pushes himself back off of the bed and gently takes off each of my shoes and tosses them onto my old hardwood floor with a loud bang. He runs his hands gently from my ankles to my calves and up to my thighs. I take a deep inhale as his hands slide under the skirt of my dress and reaches for my panties, taking them off in one swift motion.

I stare in amazement as he holds them tightly in his hands and bring them up to his nose, inhaling deeply. My cheeks flush red with heat and I could swear his eyes almost rolled to the back of his head. He tucks them deeply into his pocket and locks eyes with me again. He gently parts my legs a little bit wider so that he can stand in between with ease. His fingertips graze over my abdomen and his eyes are completely transfixed on my body. I want to beg him to take his clothes off but I don't. I want him to have his control.

His hands finally reach my chest and he firmly grasps my breasts in each hand. I moan and my body arches up to meet his touch. He kneads them effortlessly and it sends a lightning bolt straight in between my legs. I lock my eyes with his and silently beg him for more. I think that he can see the desperation in my eyes because he instantly pulls the top of my dress down, exposing me.

"Fuck, I can't wait, I need to taste you," he says urgently as he leans down and wraps his lips around my right nipple. I cry out and grasp at his hair. My hips begin to grind against him and I find his erection. I line myself up perfectly with him so that my clit rubs up and down his length. He is wearing jeans, but I'm so wet that it soaks the spot that I am grinding on so the material that I'm grinding on his soft and slick. I don't think I'm going to last long.

He grabs onto my hip as he switches to my other nipple. This time, he bites down and I hiss my appreciation. Who would have thought that something so painful could feel so damn good? He helps me grind onto him with the hand that grasps my hip and switches from breast to breast, licking and sucking and biting. The sound and the feeling combined together is building me up almost as much as the friction of our grinding.

My breathing is shallow and quick, and I swear I can hear my heart pounding. I'm basically whimpering at this point, I must sound so pathetic, but I'm desperate because it feels so good and he's driving me crazy.

"Come on, baby," he says, breaking himself from my chest and looking deep into my eyes. My hips are bucking against him and his breathing is just as quick and heavy as mine. His groans are deep and sound urgent. We grind ourselves together feverishly and I feel my orgasm getting closer and closer. My eyes roll in the back of my head and I whisper out his name.

"That's it," he says as he moves my hips faster and faster. "Let it go. Come with me," he demands, and I officially come apart. My body spasms and my eyes shut tightly as I scream his name over and over again, and I hear a loud grunt come from him. I come down from my high and look up at him. His movements have completely stilled and he looks down between us and I follow his gaze. His jeans are soaked.

"Fuck, I've never come so fast before," he whispers. My eyes widen when I realize that the wetness on his jeans is from both of us. My clit swells with desire all over again.

He leans down and captures my mouth with his and we share a wet and passionate kiss. My hips urge up again. I can't get enough. I want more.

He stands up again and takes the bottom of my dress in his hands. "Up," he commands and I do as he says. He slides the dress right over my body, and I'm completely naked before him. He stands still, eyeing my body up and down. His hands gently graze over my body over and over again. My nipples harden again and I can feel my wetness returning. I should feel nervous and shy because no man has ever seen my naked body before, but with him, I feel comfortable, safe, sexy, and alive. The way that he is looking at me makes me feel like the only woman on earth.

"Stand up," he says as he takes a step back and holds his hand out for me. I take it and slowly stand up off of the bed, my legs wobbly from my orgasm. I stand in front of him, our chests together and I wish I could feel his skin against mine. As if he can hear my thoughts, he takes his shirt over his head with one motion and tosses it onto the floor. I examine him and he's breathtaking. His chest is broad and his abs are chiseled. His skin glistens in the orange hue of the room. I reach out to touch him, but he grabs my wrists. I look up at him in confusion.

"I can't touch you?" I ask in a sad whisper.

"Not there."

"Oh."

He lets go of my wrists and they fall to my side. I'm confused and disappointed, but I decide that I will question this at a later time when I'm not so desperate to have him inside of me.

"Turn around."

I do as he says immediately.

"Now, get onto the bed on all fours. I want your knees right at the edge of the bed."

My heart quickens and I am suddenly hit with a wave of shyness at the thought of being so exposed before him. But the thought is erotic at the same time, and I get on the bed as he has requested.

"Open your legs wider." I do so, and he groans. "Fuck, Ana."

I jump slightly as I feel his fingers on my sex. They run over it lightly, up and down continuously. I can't help but whimper and moan and grind myself against his fingers.

"Stay still, baby."

I whimper in response but do as he says.

"God, your pussy is so beautiful," he whispers and I smile. He's making me feel so amazing, both physically and emotionally. "Do you like this?" He asks as his thumb finds my clit and his other fingers gently stroke my wet opening.

"Yes," I whimper, "It feels so good."

He pulls his touch away from me suddenly.

"Please," I beg.

I then feel his hand firmly on my left ass cheek and he lightly rubs it across the skin.

"As I said before," he says, "I'm not happy about earlier. I'm not happy that you went to a bar and didn't tell me. I'm absolutely livid that you were sitting next to a guy that clearly wanted to fuck you."

"I would never let anybody have me but you," I say as I look back at him and meet his eyes.

"Good. But I'm still upset." I nod my head in understanding. "I'm going to spank you three times." I gasp, but I also bite my lip to hold in a smile. This is so thrilling and erotic. And again, I want to allow him to use his dominant side with me, even if it's an extremely mild form of it.

"Yes, sir," I whisper. I've learned some stuff through my research, and by the sound of his moan I know that this statement pleases him.

"Good girl."

I make sure to stay absolutely still as I anticipate his next move. The silence in the room is deafening and I'm trying my best to control my breathing. Suddenly, I feel a hard smack against my ass. I jump and squeal at the surprising and slightly painful sensation, but also notice that I can feel my wetness begin to drip down my leg. _Damn, I'm really enjoying this._

"Stay still," he commands.

"Yes sir."

Another smack, a little harder this time. I try my best to keep my body still but I can't let out the scream of pleasure that escapes my mouth.

"You're doing so well," he whispers hoarsely. "Do you want me to stop? Say the word and I will."

"No. Please. One more," my hips move back in an attempt to feel his hand come down on me again.

"Don't move."

"Sorry, sir."

 _Smack._ This one was much harder than the other two, but it feels so damn good. I scream out his name and beg him to be inside of me.

"Not yet," I hear him say, and his voice sounds like its below me instead of above me. I scream out again when I feel what is unmistakably the warmth and wetness of his mouth. I lower my chest to the bed so that my ass is alone in the air. I feel my folds widen from this position and hear him groan his approval.

The feeling of his tongue against me is intoxicating and I feel light headed. His tongue runs up and down the length of me until it stops at my clit and he licks mercilessly.

"You can move if you need to," he says in a muffle voice as his face is buried in my pussy. I silently thank him and begin to move myself back against his mouth. His hands come up and grab each ass cheek, helping me to grind against his face. His tongue is so soft and wet and warm. I've never felt anything this good in my entire life.

"Christian, your tongue feels so good," I whisper. "Please make me come again."

"God you taste so fucking good," he says. "You taste and smell so sweet."

His words alone are almost enough to bring me over the edge. I continue to grind against him, and I hear him groaning over and over again. He wants me to come. I know he does. And I want to so badly. Suddenly, I feel another smack against my ass, and its just what I needed to bring me over the edge. My hips buck wildly as I scream his name through my orgasm. His movements slow down as my orgasm comes to a finish. I swear I'm seeing stars and don't think that I can take much more pleasure. That is, until he roughly flips me over and I meet his eyes. They are dark and hungry, and his mouth is glistening with my juices.

I watch anxiously as he unbuttons his jeans and slides them down his legs, and next come his boxer briefs. His dick springs right up and my eyes widen. I know that there's no way that I can hide my shock. I've never seen one in person before, but I know damn well that its way bigger than average.

"Are you sure you want this?" He asks as his hand pumps himself and his knee goes onto to bed in between my legs.

"Are you sure it will fit?" I ask nervously.

"Yes. It will be uncomfortable at first, but we'll get you through it together. Ok?"

"Ok," I say as I reach my arms out for him, motioning for him to come to me.

He puts his other knee in between mine and hovers over me, still holding himself in his hand. He looks down between us and places himself right against my opening before pulling back and looking around the room.

"What's wrong?"

"I don't have any condoms. Do you?"

"No."

"Shit."

"I'm on birth control." I say as I bite my lip. His hand reaches out and takes my lip from between my teeth.

"Good. I can't stand the thought of not feeling every inch of you." His words make my body weak.

"Please," I beg as my hips go upward and my slick opening rubs against the tip of him. He hisses and looks back down between us. I moan as he slides his dick up and down the length of me, stopping to rub it gently against my clit.

"Christian," I beg, "Please, I want you inside of me so bad."

Without another word, he gently yet swiftly begins to slide inside of me, and stops halfway. I wince and hiss in pain. The sensation is so foreign and I feel myself stretch to expand for him. He was right. Its very uncomfortable.

"Are you ok, baby?" He asks as he touches my face. I look up at him and see the distress in his face. I think that half of it is for concern for me, and the other half is because he is trying to control himself from pounding into me. I take a deep breath.

"I want you all the way inside me. Just please go slow," I ask.

"Of couse I will. If you want me to stop, just tell me, ok?" I nod my head. "Tell me you understand, Anastasia."

"I understand," I say as I move my hips upwards again. I want him so bad, even if it feels extremely uncomfortable right now.

He takes his hand from my face and places both hands on each of my hips. He gives himself another push, and then another and another until he is all the way inside, until our groins are firmly pressed together.

"Holy fuck you're so tight," he whispers. "I've never felt anything so god damn good."

I want to reach up and touch him so bad, but I resist the urge and instead try to grind my hips against him.

"More," I beg. He gives me an appreciative smile and slides out of me before sliding gently back in again. "God damnit I don't think I'm going to last," he says. "What are you doing to me?"

He moves slowly, in and out, in and out, until the pain subsides and is replaced by pleasure. I whimper and he looks at me, as his eyes were completely transfixed with watching our sexes move together.

"It doesn't hurt anymore."

He smiles and speeds up. He hovers his body over me and places each of his arms near the sides of my head. The feeling of him so close, so deep inside of me, is more amazing than I thought that it would be. His movements speed up and become harder and more urgent. I watch in amazement as his brows furrow and a slight sheen of sweat is forming across his hair line. I reach my hands up and run my fingers through his hair.

He leans back up again and grabs below my hips and gently pushes me very slightly off of the bed, and I quickly realize why. This angle is allowing him to hit a spot deep within me that I've heard so much about, and I swear I begin to scream like I never have before. My neighbors my call the police at this point.

"Come on, Ana," he grunts. "I need you to come one more time. I've been dreaming of how many times I can make you come. Give me one more."

I close my eyes and throw my head back against the bed. It feels too good. Its too much. I literally feel like I'm going to explode.

"NO. Open your eyes," he commands. "Eyes on me. Look at me when you come."

My eyes fly open and lock onto his. I want to do what he says. I want to completely be owned by him. I want to please him and make him collapse from pleasure.

He speeds up his movements and I watch his intently. It is the most beautiful sight to see him on the brink of an orgasm. The sight of it is building me up closer and closer.

"C-christian" I stutter, "I'm going to…I'm…" I'm struggling so hard to keep my eyes open, but I want to see the look on his face when he comes as badly as he does with me. Our eyes never leave each others, and our heavy breathing is synched together. The sound of our sexes pounding together is so fucking good. The smell in the air is intoxicating. I'm so wet at this point I am almost positive that it is dripping onto the sheets.

"Come, Ana. I need you to come, _now!_ " He is begging me to come because he can't hold back any longer, and the look on his face is what breaks me and my whole body tightens and spasms and I scream out his name. I clench around his dick as I come, and he collapses against me as he screams my name. Our bodies are slick with sweat and its an erotic feeling to feel our wet bodies rub together in the afterglow of our simultaneous orgasms.

His head is buried in the crook of my neck and I feel him layering light and gentle kisses along my shoulder. We are silent as our breathing becomes more steady and even.

"Are you ok?" He asks as he raises his head and looks deep into my eyes.

"Yes," I whisper with a smile. "Amazing."

"You're so fucking perfect," he says as he places a firm kiss onto my lips and slips his tongue into my mouth. I eagerly welcome it and we lick each other gently and lightly. Its such an intimate moment and I honestly never thought that sex could be this enjoyable. But with Christian, it is hands down the most amazing experience I've ever had.

The kiss alone is enough to awaken that need deep inside of me again. And my hips grind. He pulls away from me and smiles.

"You want more?"

"Yes, sir," I say playfully, and I feel him begin to harder again inside of me. He chuckles and pulls out of me before turning me over onto my stomach. He slips inside of me again and I cry out his name.

I've never been so sure of anything in my life – I am falling in love with Christian Grey.

 **See you next time!**


End file.
